


Ch-Ch-Cherry Bomb

by darkrosaleen



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1980s punk vibes, Bondage, Breathplay, Cock & Ball Torture, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Leather, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Pet Names, Post-Apocalypse, Sadism, Verbal Humiliation, rapist pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/pseuds/darkrosaleen
Summary: The head of a post-apocalyptic girl gang sneaks into a water facility in the middle of the night, and finds someone she didn't expect.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Post-Apocalyptic Gang Leader/Rival Gang Leader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	Ch-Ch-Cherry Bomb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HostisHumaniGeneris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/gifts).

> Please enjoy this post-apocalyptic dude in distress! I had a ridiculous amount of fun writing this.

Bambi's first bad idea was sneaking into the water tanks in the middle of the night. The tank building was on neutral ground, and normally heads needed escorts and advanced clearance just to get close to it. But she'd woken up to a terrible aching thirst, feeling dizzy and so hot she thought she was going to pass out. Bambi needed a drink, and she wasn't the kind of head who'd take her crew's last store for herself.

The desert was clear that night, and cold enough to bite through Bambi's biker jacket. It wasn't hard to sneak between the wires and squeeze through the unguarded window at the back of the building. Bambi knew there were backup tanks in the basement, and she doubted anyone was guarding them beyond the door upstairs.

That was her second mistake. When Bambi dropped silently onto her sneakers and began creeping toward the tanks, she tripped right over a warm body lying on the floor. Bambi thought it was dead until it jerked awake and reached up to yank on the front of her jacket.

Bambi's bat clattered to the floor as she landed face-down on top of the body, which revealed itself to be a lanky man in a mesh tank and studded vest. She took one long, hungry look at the skinny chest and pierced nipples showing through the mesh before her gaze landed on the man's face.

Of all the ways she'd fantasized about lying on top of Rocky Viper, being caught sneaking into the water facility's basement wasn't in her top five.

"Fucking _fuck_," Bambi snarled, fumbling for the bat and jamming it under Rocky's chin. "Move and I'll break your neck, Snake. What are you doing in here?"

He laughed weakly. "I could ask you the same thing, Bam Bam."

Bambi growled and grabbed a rough fistful of Rocky's purple mohawk. "Woke up thirsty. You know how it is. Couldn't take it from the girls, so I came here."

Rocky flinched every time she tugged on his hair. "How noble of you. Sweet Saint Bambina, pious mother of lost girls. Do the other Cherries know you're this soft?"

Bambi crouched down until her curls touched his ear, keeping the bat pressed against his windpipe. "That's the thing with cherries, baby. Sweet and soft on the outside, stone in the middle." She licked one of the studs in Rocky's ear, taking it between her teeth and tugging on it just hard enough to feel Rocky gasp. "Careful you don't choke, snake boy."

Rocky laughed hoarsely. "Snakes don't choke. Snakes swallow little girls like you whole." 

Bambi knew a sincere threat when she heard one. Unfortunately for Rocky, her head and her body were scrambled the fuck up, and all she felt was a deep, hungry throbbing in her cunt.

One second was all it took to lunge up and pin Rocky's hands above his head, her hips still holding his chest to the floor. Rocky immediately started trying to wriggle free, and it took a lot of effort to keep him down while Bambi took her belt off and used it to fasten his wrists to a metal pipe on the wall.

Jesus Mary fuck, that was a good view. Like everyone in the Snake crew, Rocky had snake tattoos winding around his arms, and they seemed to move and wriggle as he squirmed in his restraints. He was skinny as fuck, all hungry bones and long limbs, but Bambi liked hungry boys. 

"Fucking bitch," Rocky snarled. "Let me go, we're dead if they catch us here."

Bambi got up on her knees and started unbuttoning her shorts. "You said you swallow girls whole." She wriggled the shorts down her legs and kicked them out of the way, walking on her knees up Rocky's body. "Let's see that snake tongue, Viper."

Bambi didn't expect to feel Rocky's tongue when she sat on his face. She expected him to jerk underneath her, hands twitching helplessly as he struggled to breathe. Eventually his mouth did open, and he sucked on her cunt in some desperate, pointless attempt to get air into his lungs. The hot, wet suction made Bambi whimper.

The sight of him after Bambi got up was almost as good. Choking and coughing, face red and shiny with Bambi's wetness, Rocky gasped and shivered like he'd just been dragged out of a lake. His mouth gaped open, and Bambi shoved her fingers inside, thrusting them in and out a couple times before Rocky tried to bite her.

"Too bad I don't have a cock to shove in there," she said, rubbing her spit-wet fingers around her clit. "Fuck, I'd love to see that. You boys ever fuck each other's mouths? You said you're good at swallowing."

"Fuck you," Rocky spat. "Don't you have some little butch girl to eat your pussy for you?"

Bambi slapped him across the face. "I don't force my crew, and Cherries don't submit to anyone." She crawled backwards until she could sit on his crotch, rubbing her bare cunt against his tight leather pants. "Besides, I like dick too much."

Bambi loved grinding against leather. The sound of it was wet and filthy, and she knew Rocky's pants would be totally ruined when she was done. He'd have to walk into Snake HQ smelling like her pussy.

"What's the matter, Rocket? Can't get a boner from dry humping?" Bambi reached up and flicked Rocky's pierced nipples, biting her lip when he jerked and yelped. She gave them another hard tug, rolling the bars back and forth until he whined and started to harden in his pants. Rocky squeezed his eyes shut and turned his face away from her.

Bambi giggled. "Aw, baby, you like it when I play with your tits?" She kept grinding on him, but it wasn't enough to get her off. She slipped down and began working on Rocky's fly, freeing his half-hard cock to the cold basement air. She flicked the head with her nail just to watch him yelp again.

"Knew you'd have a pretty cock." Bambi gave it a curious tug, enjoying the way it set off his squirming. "All a Snake's good for, if you ask me." 

She jerked him for a bit, wishing he could stay hard long enough for her to sit on his dick. It really was pretty, long and skinny with a fat head and a deep curve that would feel fucking amazing inside her.

There were other ways to have fun with a cock. Bambi smacked it, grinning when Rocky doubled over and whined sharply. Fuck, he was so hot like this. "You're such a fucking pain pig, aren't you? Look at all those piercings. I bet you'll shoot your load if I keep hitting you."

Just the thought of it made Bambi shiver. She let go of Rocky's cock and climbed back up his body, turning around to settle on his face again. "Be good this time, Rocket. Get me off and I'll let you breathe."

Rocky was still for a moment, then a careful tongue darted out to lick her. She was so close that her thighs started shaking, and she had to brace her hands on Rocky's chest to avoid smothering him again.

She gave him air this time, but not much. Bambi felt his labored breathing under her hands, felt his oxygen-deprived heart struggle in his chest. It turned her on more than his slow, tentative licks at her folds. 

From this angle, she could see his exposed cock getting harder the longer he lay there under her. Bambi wondered what his dick would do if she choked him properly, but that would require her to take her cunt off his mouth. Thinking fast, she grabbed her forgotten bat off the floor and placed the blunt end against Rocky's balls.

"I know you're a little pain slut," she said, pressing a little harder. "If I hit your sore little balls, are you gonna shoot all over your pretty abs for me?"

Bambi shoved the bat down. Rocky screamed, long legs jerking as he convulsed. Still rock hard.

"Fuck," Bambi moaned, grinding against his face. "You're sick, Viper. Come on, make me come or I'll shove this bat up your ass."

She gave him another jab. Rocky sobbed under her, and his cock pulsed and spurted come all over the bat. He shivered through it, moaning miserably against Bambi's cunt. A hard shove of her hips and Bambi was coming too, shaking against Rocky's face. 

When it was over, she hitched her leg over and rolled onto the floor, breathing hard against the concrete with her bare ass in the air. They lay there for a long moment, trying to catch their breath. The basement reeked of sex, and Bambi could feel it drying tacky on her thighs. 

She pulled herself up on shaky arms and reached for her shorts, gingerly pulling them back on before kneeling over Rocky's still body. He was breathing, and he flinched when she pressed her finger against his pulse. Just spent, then. Bambi leaned over and unfastened her belt from the pipe, then stood up and looped it low around her waist.

Rocky blinked blearily up at her. "You're not gonna leave me here?"

Bambi smiled. "Honor among thieves, Viper." Standing over his prone body, their foot-plus height difference was nothing. His big leather boots were no match for the high-top sneaker Bambi gently placed on his soft cock. "Next time you try to fight a girl, remember how this feels." She pushed just a little, just to see him whine again, before scooping her bat off the floor and swinging it over her shoulder.

Bambi left without taking any water. She wasn't thirsty anymore.


End file.
